


Reivindicación

by AlaskaAby



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Post Hades
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlaskaAby/pseuds/AlaskaAby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las armaduras que portaban los caballeros dorados resplandecían y se escuchaba la metálica resonancia llenar el espacio en el gran salón. Despertaron de su supuesto sueño eterno envueltos en el amor de su deidad encarnada, eso fue lo primero que percibieron en esta nueva vida. Sentados en sillones dispuestos en torno a una gran mesa presidida por Athena, abrieron sus ojos, con sus jóvenes cuerpos reconstruidos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fic reciclado mío, lo publiqué en LJ, pero cuando dejé la comunidad, lo borré y perdí la copia que tenía. Es parecido, pero el anterior transcurría durante el tiempo que los caballeros dorados pasaron frente al muro de los lamentos, ahora aquí están resucitados por los dioses. Es la misma idea principal, pero con otras palabras y está más grande. Hay algunas cosas que no son tan exactas al canon de la historia original, pero es un recurso de los autores. Espero que les guste, y que me dejen reviews. Perdonen cualquier error de gramática y ortografía, no tengo beta.

Fandom: Saint Seiya  
Personajes: Todos los goldies, plus Shion y Athena  
Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos los personajes conocidos que aparecen aquí son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.  
Advertencia: Post Saga de Hades.

****************

 

Estaban en la Gran Sala del Patriarca todos los santos de oro de la diosa Athena, junto a ella también se encontraba el antiguo caballero de Aries, el tibetano Shion, que vestía la túnica característica del jefe de toda la orden de la diosa griega de la sabiduría.

 

Las armaduras que portaban los caballeros dorados resplandecían y se escuchaba la metálica resonancia llenar el espacio en el gran salón. Despertaron de su supuesto sueño eterno envueltos en el amor de su deidad encarnada, eso fue lo primero que percibieron en esta nueva vida. Sentados en sillones dispuestos en torno a una gran mesa presidida por Athena, abrieron sus ojos, con sus jóvenes cuerpos reconstruidos.

 

Ella los miraba con la misma ternura que una madre profesa a sus hijos, no faltaba ninguno. En total eran trece hombres con armaduras porque ahí se encontraban también Kanon de Géminis, junto a su hermano mayor Saga, y el santo de Sagitario, el griego Aioros, hermano de Aioria de Leo.

 

La diosa los saludó, y les agradeció el sacrificio de sus vidas frente al muro de los lamentos en el Infierno, al final anunció que convino con los demás dioses del Olimpo, revivir a sus santos como una muestra del gran amor que les tenía, por sus servicios brindados. Ella deseaba que disfrutaran por el resto de sus días de la paz que ayudaron a conseguir. Shion retomaría el título de Patriarca del Santuario, y supervisaría a los actuales santos, así como a los aprendices de la orden.

 

Afuera la esperaba una escolta de cuatro santos de bronce. Antes de salir de la habitación, Athena cubrió a sus caballeros dorados con su cosmo cálido y cada uno de ellos lo recibió como una bendición. Fue como un bálsamo en sus almas cansadas por los tormentos que pasaron en el territorio de Hades, donde terminaron sus vidas, antes de la guerra que libró su Señora junto a los caballeros de bronce.

 

Su diosa los había perdonado a todos por igual, sin resentimientos. Ellos mismos comprendieron que los que vistieron las armaduras oscuras como soldados de Hades lo habían hecho con la finalidad de proteger a Athena, siendo lo más importante para ellos, aunque se condenaran y los acusaran de traidores por los medios que utilizaron.

 

Ellos siguieron su ejemplo y se levantaban de sus lugares para saludar a sus demás compañeros. Dohko de Libra, se lanzó a abrazar a su viejo compañero de armas, Shion, y en el camino saludó a Mu de Aries y Aldebarán de Tauro.

 

Milo de Escorpio era reconfortado por Camus de Acuario, que sonreía suavemente por la falta de control de su mejor amigo, quien lloraba. Aunque el aguador francés estaba muy cerca de perder sus nervios de acero, todavía era capaz de aguantar otro rato más sin descuidar su compostura. Estaba seguro que la perdería cuando volviera a reencontrarse con su ex alumno. Pero no dudaba que Milo tuviera la oportunidad entonces de ser su paño de lágrimas, junto al santo del cisne.

 

Los gemelos se reconciliaban después de años de separación, derramando algunas lágrimas de felicidad en el restablecimiento de la hermandad entre ellos. El caballero de Sagitario fue a felicitarlos antes de ir con su propio hermano y fundirse en un fuerte abrazo con él. Riendo y gritando de alegría por la reunión añorada. El león dorado lloraba, mientras su hermano reía de gusto por volver a abrazarlo. Para brindarle un consuelo le depositó un beso en la frente.

 

Otros caballeros eran menos efusivos en su reencuentro amistoso. Shaka de Virgo recibía apretones de mano y palmadas en los hombros de todos sus colegas, a excepción del toro, quien lo apretó fuertemente en un abrazo junto al carnero joven. El brasileño Aldebarán levantó del suelo a sus amigos en ese círculo apretado y los tres rieron como niños.

 

Afrodita de Piscis y Deathmask de Cáncer estaban con Shura de Capricornio. El cangrejo italiano esperaba que Afrodita dejara de ahorcar al español, que solo sonreía y decía que también lo había extrañado, a él y a Deathmask. Se soltaron y de inmediato la cabra dorada fue casi aplastado por la fuerza del abrazo del canceriano. El turno del sueco para regañar empezó, gritando al italiano que tuviera más cuidado. Shura besó la mejilla del italiano, quien aflojó su opresión y dejó respirar al ibérico, quien entonces acercó al santo de Piscis para depositar otro beso en el pómulo del sueco y así calmar a ambos, solamente Shura portaba casco, los otros dos habían dejado los suyos sobre la mesa. El darles besos para pacificarlos era algo que hacía en la época cuando eran aprendices, pero se perdió el hábito cuando le dijeron que ya no eran unos niños.

 

En seguida, el trío se acercó a Camus y al mayor de los gemelos, para después los cinco marchar a saludar al caballero de la virgen, quien con una sonrisa pequeña respondía a los abrazos de sus compañeros. Al final fue Afrodita quien estrechó entre sus brazos al rubio. Haciendo alusión a la extrema delgadez del santo de Virgo, le preguntó, con afán de aliviar el silencio incómodo que se formó, si era por eso que le llamaban el más cercano a dios, ya que parecía sufrir inanición. La respuesta de Shaka fue una risa fácil y ruidosa.

 

Entonces una carcajada general se oyó en medio del grupo y relajó a algunos todavía nerviosos caballeros.

 

Eso atrajo miradas curiosas e indujo a los restantes santos de oro a acercarse, quienes al llegar con sus compañeros continuaron compartiendo gestos de alegría por volverse a encontrar con la congregación alrededor del santo de Virgo.

 

Aldebarán llegó y comenzó a aplastar con sus abrazos algunas espaldas de caballeros sorprendidos, haciendo gritar a más de uno, arrancando sonrisas y risotadas de los demás, antes de ser ellos las próximas víctimas.

 

Entre tanto alboroto, había un caballero que se quedó muy quieto, Shura. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Deathmask, que siguió la línea imaginaria a donde la mirada del capricornio apuntaba, encontrándose al caballero de Sagitario. Aioros estaba sonriendo mientras abrazaba a varios caballeros.

 

Entonces el canceriano cruzó miradas con Afrodita, sabían que sería muy difícil para la cabra presentarse frente al mártir del Santuario, siendo Shura su asesino. El español tomó aire y enderezó su espalda, los otros dos demostraron su apoyo dando un apretón en sus hombros, el español agradeció el gesto con una sonrisa tensa.

 

Se encaminó con paso marcial hacia Aioros, quien al notar que alguien se acercaba a él dirigió su mirada a su antiguo amigo con una ligera sonrisa. Durante el pequeño recorrido, capricornio repasaba en su mente que lo primero sería pedirle disculpas para conseguir el perdón, si no era merecedor de tal indulgencia, le aseguraría que lo entendía. Creía que el centauro ya no lo consideraba un amigo, pero lograr su perdón sería lo máximo a alcanzar en esta nueva vida.

 

Shura se plantó frente al arquero dorado, se propuso empezar su corto discurso con un _"Caballero de Athena, Aioros de Sagitario"_ , algo formal, pero su garganta se cerró y su pulso se aceleró de manera desmedida.

 

Los demás caballeros sintieron el cambio en el cosmo de Shura, la resonancia de las armaduras dejó de percibirse, apagándose también las risas y palabras que intercambiaban entre ellos, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia la pareja formada por los santos del noveno y décimo templos.

 

Shura boqueaba como pez fuera del agua, intentaba hablar pero no tenía la voz para articular palabra. Bajó la mirada, trató de calmarse, respirando hondo. El arquero se preocupó por el ibérico.

 

Aioros se apiadó de él, lo llama por su nombre suavemente para que vuelva a alzar la cabeza. Al oír la voz de sagitario, el español tembló, sabía que Aioros no era alguien que guardara rencor, que le perdonaría, al mirar en el rostro del centauro, éste le regalaba una dulce sonrisa.

 

"Me alegraba volver a verte, Shura"

 

El arquero dorado lo perdonaba.

 

El capricornio sintió un profundo alivio, escondió su rostro al hundir su barbilla en el pecho. No pudo contener más su alegría, puesto que en un impulso raro en él, se adelantó para abrazar a Sagitario, pero una mano del arquero colocada en contra de su pecho le impidió seguir.

 

_Oh, no._

 

Su error fue haber pensado que al perdonarlo volvían a ser amigos. Su vista se nubló por las lágrimas que amenazaron por caer, era claro que Aioros no deseaba su amistad, eso se perdió hace años, cuando él dudó de su amigo.

 

Entre los testigos de esta escena, se escucharon variadas muestras de indignación y otras de sorpresa. Antes de que Afrodita o Deathmask se adelantaran a reclamar algo al arquero, algunos caballeros los detuvieron.

 

El español apretaba sus puños con fuerza contra sus muslos. Iba a dar media vuelta, ir directo a su templo y encerrarse para siempre. Estaba sumamente avergonzado y no quería que nadie lo viera así.

 

El arquero le oyó susurrar con un hilo de voz: "Discúlpame, Aioros".

 

Pero el santo de sagitario no dejó que se fuera, lo sostuvo fuertemente tomándole un brazo. Shura creyó que le reprendería, advirtiéndole cómo sería la conducta entre ellos de ahora en adelante. Si Aioros quería humillarlo estaba en su derecho, eso no era nada a comparación de lo que él le hizo sufrir, por esa razón no opuso resistencia y se quedó inmóvil. Pero no levantó la mirada y parpadeaba frecuentemente para no dejar escapar ninguna lágrima.

 

Aioros veía a Shura estremecerse y le habló muy suave: "Hey, mírame por favor". Pero el caballero no lo escuchó o hizo caso omiso, Sagitario levantó el rostro del otro, quien no se atrevía a mirarlo.

 

"Siempre te olvidas de algo", prosiguió el arquero. "No debes de acercarte a las personas amenazando con esos cuernos. Recuerdas cuando conseguiste tu armadura y fuiste con ella puesta a mi casa y casi me atraviesas el pecho", Shura apretó los ojos con una mueca de dolor.

 

Aioros no pretendió hacer recordar al español su pecado. El arquero rápidamente tomó entre sus manos el casco del santo de capricornio y se lo quitó con cuidado.

 

"Ven, aquí estoy", le aseguró el centauro.

 

El ibérico rompió a llorar en el pecho de Aioros, era un llanto sin sonidos, un torrente de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, abría su boca en un grito silencioso. Su quebranto era algo desgarrador de ver, pero algo necesario para su expiación.

 

Estuvieron un momento así, en seguida Aioros de modo arrullador meció su cuerpo, sin soltar a su amigo, cuando las armaduras comenzaron a resonar de nuevo, aunque de manera casi inaudible.

 

Era una buena señal.

 

Era un nuevo comienzo.

 

Al final del día todos los caballeros estaban descansando en sus respectivos templos. Algunos llegaron muy tarde a reposar porque pasaron el mayor tiempo posible en compañía de sus amigos. Los únicos inseparables fueron los gemelos. La jornada había sido exhausta para sus corazones.

 

Pero a pesar de todo el sufrimiento vivido en sus vidas, eran las alegrías, el amor, las experiencias que dejaban enseñanzas por las que valía la pena estar en este mundo.

 

Mañana sería otro día, y no sabían si iba a ser malo o bueno, pero no tendrían miedo por eso.

 

Continúa..

 

******

 

Okay, no quedó nada igual al original, la idea principal fue la escena de Aioros y Shura, y la anterior era frente al muro de los lamentos, estaba muy apresurada. Aquí incluí a todos los dorados, y cada uno tuvo participación, algunos muy poca, pero todos tuvieron una mención. No sabía como terminarlo, creo que siempre me apura el final.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion tiene una revelación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Continuación! No creí seguir este fic con otro capítulo, pero me dí cuenta que sí se puede. Lo que pasa es que no me llegaba la inspiración.
> 
> Dedicado a todas las personas que lo marcaron como favorito, o me enviaron algún review, espero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como el anterior.

Shion sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas. Cuando participó en guerras santas también había experimentado sus efectos recorrer por su cuerpo durante las cruentas batallas, pero ahora era distinto, era enfrentarse ante una gran expectación, hacia lo desconocido, pero sin la amenaza de algún ataque.

 

El tibetano tenía deseos de correr, de llorar, de reír, de hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo. Después de que Dohko lo abrazara antes de salir del decimotercer templo, cuando dejó a sus santos dorados en el salón principal, él siguió a Atena y su cortejo de bronceados hacia las habitaciones privadas del patriarca.

 

Todavía sentía en la piel el apretón del chino, fue un breve instante, pero el santo de Libra fue muy eufórico en su gesto amistoso.

 

No tuvieron ni tiempo de intercambiar una conversación propiamente dicha, sólo fue un saludo de cortesía, no la declaración de añoranza que ambos arrastraban y que necesitaban expresar.

 

Ahora, Atena y él se adentraron en la habitación, entonces estuvo solo ante la diosa de la sabiduría, ella le explicó que su transporte no tardaría en llegar. Entonces el patriarca decidió hacerle una solicitud y se dirigió a ella conforme a su posición de subordinado, arrodillándose a su frente.

 

"Diosa Atena, si me permite, deseo hacerle una pregunta."

 

"No tienes que pedirme permiso, Shion, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa y por favor no sigas postrado delante mío, acompáñame y toma un asiento conmigo."

 

Se sentaron alrededor de una mesita decorada con un exquisito mantel situada junto a un ventanal con una vista envidiable del Santuario y la diosa habló entonces:

 

"Dime Shion, ¿Cuál es tu petición?"

 

Shion estaba un poco ansioso todavía, aclaró su garganta, suspiró un poco y realizó su consulta:

 

"No quiero parecer grosero con mi cuestión, pero ¿por qué motivo nos devolvió a la vida?", continuó explicándose: " Es decir, con los chicos de bronce a su lado, no era necesario hacerlo, ellos han demostrado su valía como verdaderos guardianes de Usted."

 

"No era necesario para mí, Shion. Pero sí para todos ustedes."

 

Después de semejante respuesta Shion se quedó sin palabras, de tal magnitud impresionado.

 

"Ustedes son seres humanos únicos, especiales, pero dejaron de lado su crecimiento espiritual por cuestiones terrenales, tales como la traición, el poder, la venganza, los celos, o la avaricia, que los sedujeron en sus redes por decisiones equivocadas. Entiende bien esto, Shion, yo no los juzgo, yo solamente aprovecho la oportunidad que mi padre Zeus me otorgó de devolverles su tiempo perdido."

 

Atena le explicó que todos los seres humanos tienen un propósito en esta vida, y que sus amados santos dorados no lograron llevar a cabo esa trascendencia espiritual para la evolución de sus almas.

 

Shion quedó meditabundo, asimilando las palabras de la diosa, su razonamiento lo hizo temer que sus vidas durarían solamente el tiempo que les tomaría cumplir ese objetivo.

 

Saori al advertir la seria expresión de su patriarca adivinó ese pensamiento y lo sacó de su error: ella los revivió para que disfrutaran sus vidas como jóvenes normales, en la medida de lo posible, que aprovecharan sus días sin la constante responsabilidad de su obligación como guerreros de una diosa.

 

Ella le aseguró que las Moiras serían las encargadas del hilo de sus destinos. Éstas divinidades, de acuerdo a la mitología, hilaban, medían y cortaban la hebra de la vida, por lo tanto, ellas dictarían cuánto tiempo tendrían de existencia. No dependía de ella en absoluto.

 

El jefe supremo del Santuario pareció tranquilizarse con la respuesta de su deidad y por último pidió permiso para retirarse a sus habitaciones. En realidad esperaba encontrarse con su alumno y su amigo otra vez.

 

Entonces sucedió algo que Shion jamás atestiguara antes, su diosa pareció ahora más humana: Saori se sonrojó y le pidió disculpas por retenerlo tanto tiempo.

 

Rápidamente Shion se inclinó ante ella, también sintiéndose abochornado, y le manifestó que no fue así, que es su deber aclarar la situación actual del Santuario y sus ocupantes. Aunque la diosa procure que sus caballeros disfruten de su nueva vida, él mismo todavía tiene responsabilidades y deberes referentes al buen funcionamiento de la orden, y el antiguo santo de Aries piensa que eso lo disfrutaría de igual manera, por la única razón de que a él le gusta su trabajo.

 

Escuchando esto, Atena le sonrió y le deseó buena suerte en su reincorporación al Santuario como jerarca supremo de su orden.

 

Después que Shion le agradeciera, la custodió hacia la salida del templo donde afuera la esperaba Seiya, quien abrazó a Shion antes de correr a abrir la puerta del helicóptero a Saori y ayudarla a subir. Arriba se encontraban acomodados en sus asientos, el santo de Andrómeda, Shun, junto con su hermano Ikki, el caballero del fénix, y en un asiento amplio donde se colocaron la diosa y Seiya se encontraba además el caballero del dragón, Shiryu.

 

Saori, como heredera de Matsumasa Kido, tenía muchos negocios que atender y era necesario salir hacia Japón. Después de dejarlos en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, un avión particular la llevaría junto a su corte personal de inmediato hacia allá.

 

Con las últimas luces naturales del día, con un cielo despejado y lleno de colores del arrebol, Shion vió partir la nave hacia el norte, y suspirando se dirigió hacia sus habitaciones.

 

Adentro lo esperaban impacientemente Dohko, Mu y el pequeño aprendiz de Aries, Kiki.

 

El primero en reaccionar fue el chino, quien se acercó sonriendo a Shion y lo abrazó con la misma fuerza que antes. El tibetano correspondió con el mismo ánimo.

 

El niño hizo un movimiento para unirse al abrazo, pero Mu lo retuvo del hombro, Kiki entendió el mensaje, su maestro le pedía que ese significativo abrazo fuera compartido solamente por el patriarca y el santo de Libra, después habría tiempo para unirse.

 

"Te extrañé " exclamaron ambos con emoción.

 

Soltaron una carcajada, y al mismo tiempo se callaron y miraron, para en seguida reír con más ganas. Pareció algo ensayado, hacerlo tan perfecto, en unísono, era muy divertido. Kiki corrió para abrazar a ambos y saltó a los brazos de Shion, el joven tibetano se acercó y fue su turno de repartir abrazos. Shion y Dohko tenían lágrimas en los ojos a punto de caer, pero ninguno las dejó escapar.

 

Entonces sin que nadie hablara, pero con sonrisas dibujadas en los cuatro rostros, se movieron lentamente, para no romper el contacto físico, ni la magia que se sentía en el aire, hacia el salón privado del patriarca.

 

Tenían muchas cosas que hablar.

 

Y después a descansar, si es que lo lograban.

 

Continuará...

 

**********

 

Nota de la a. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me perdonan cualquier error gramático u ortográfico. Me dejan algún review por favor. AVISO: No sé si lo voy a continuar con los demás santos. La buena noticia es que yo creía que no iba a tener otro capítulo y ya ven, tengan paciencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Personajes: Mu, Aldebarán, Kiki

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos los personajes conocidos que aparecen aquí son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Advertencia: Post Saga de Hades.

 

Este fic lo empecé en marzo del 2015, tardé más de un año en subir el segundo capítulo, porque en realidad no iba a tener más, pero como les gustó la historia, la continué y la continuaré mientras esté inspirada.

Dedicado a todas las personas que lo marcaron como favorito, o me enviaron algún review, espero que disfruten este capítulo.

Aviso: Algunos capítulos serán tipo viñeta, es decir, más cortos que los demás.

* * *

 

La mañana siguiente era espléndida, esto es, si uno fuera pez, puesto que llovía a cántaros en toda la zona, tanto que se formaban pequeños arroyos donde el agua seguía un camino hacia abajo formando cascadas al caer por los múltiples precipicios dispersos a lo largo del Santuario. Iluminando el territorio con relámpagos y aturdiendo a los presentes con el sonido de los retumbantes truenos.

 

No había duda que la tormenta estaba sobre ellos, y era de esperar que fuera a continuar todavía un buen rato.

 

El escenario estaba desierto, ningún hombre ordinario se arriesgaría a caminar bajo este aguacero salvo por un asunto imprescindible. Casi todos los dorados estaban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones, reponiendo su salud mental, física y emocional, todos terminaron completamente agotados por los sucesos del día anterior.

 

En el primer templo Mu de Aries todavía un poco cansado, pero muy feliz, estaba preparando el desayuno, mientras su aprendiz, el pequeño Kiki, aún dormía profundamente sobre su cama, ajeno a la tempestad exterior. El carnero dorado no tardaría en llamarlo para tomar sus alimentos, pero deseaba que el niño tuviera sus horas necesarias de sueño. El día anterior se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones hasta muy avanzada la noche.

 

Las horas antes de dormir fueron un remolino de emociones, fue algo más significativo que la última vez que estuvieron juntos frente al muro de los lamentos, porque en ésta ocasión no había que llevar a cabo una misión. No despertaron para hacer frente a un enemigo que amenazaba la paz, sino despertaron como los jóvenes héroes que su diosa quiso recompensar por su lealtad y sacrificio.

 

El lemuriano sintió que desde el momento que abrió sus ojos en el treceavo templo el reencuentro con sus compañeros de armas había ocurrido en forma muy expresiva, no dejaba de sorprenderle la escena que presenció de Aioros y Shura, ni la demostración de afecto de todos los demás, incluídos Deathmask y Afrodita.

 

El fenómeno atmosférico actual era el opuesto a lo que su estado mental podría asemejar, sentía una paz interior hermosa, como nunca lo había experimentado en su vida. Para celebrarlo tuvo la idea de preparar _Gundain_ , un tipo de pastel que se sirve durante el año nuevo tibetano, acompañado de té dulce y _laxi_ , una especie de yogur batido y un poco de miel.

 

El protector del primer templo del Santuario tenía la impresión de que este día era un nuevo inicio en sus vidas, partir desde cero, sin tener en cuenta los antecedentes, para él y sus compañeros. Tomando el ejemplo de la Atena, él mismo trataría de darles esa oportunidad a sus compañeros.

 

"Buenos días, ¿puedo entrar?", alguien preguntó desde la puerta de la cocina.

 

Era Aldebarán de Tauro. Llevaba puesto un enorme impermeable, protegiéndolo de las inclemencias del clima.

 

"Oh, buenos días, Aldebarán, pasa por favor", le saludó con una sonrisa y lo ayudó a dejar la ropa empapada a secar en un lugar seguro.

 

"Creo que es muy temprano todavía. ¿No molesto?" expresó el brasileño.

 

"Claro que no, eres bienvenido en esta casa. ¿Quieres sentarte?, espero que tengas apetito." convidó el joven ariano, mientras presentaba en la mesa los platillos.

 

"Bueno, no puedo rechazar esa invitación." dijo el toro con una gran sonrisa "Huele delicioso", y comenzó a devorar el plato que le sirvió Mu, inmediatamente felicitando al

cocinero por su extraordinaria capacidad culinaria.

 

Reanudaron la degustación de los alimentos en silencio, entonces el ariano recordó que anoche, al ir a buscar a Shion, el impulsivo e impaciente Kiki se adelantó para abrir la puerta de las oficinas particulares del patriarca para reunirse con él, pero Mu consiguió frenarlo telequinéticamente justo a tiempo.

 

Sin intención de su parte, escucharon un fragmento de la conversación entre la diosa y el Patriarca, referente a la misión sin cumplir que dejaron pendiente, y después se alejaron un poco de la puerta para dar privacidad a la diosa y al jefe supremo de su orden.

 

Cavilando las palabras de Atena, el carnero concluyó que una de sus tareas por saldar en esta vida era completar el entrenamiento de su discípulo, implicando también las demás obligaciones de un santo de Atena, tales como ayudar y proteger a la humanidad de las injusticias y desastres naturales.

 

Echó un vistazo a su vecino, y se preguntó cuál podría ser el destino retrasado del brasileño.

 

"Aldebarán, ¿tienes algún propósito por cumplir ahora que vivimos en relativa paz?" pregunta el ariano muy lentamente, sabiendo la importancia de ese tema.

 

El toro le mira considerando la cuestión por un momento, y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios le confiesa:

 

"Siempre pensé que servir a nuestra diosa era todo lo que mi corazón podría desear, pero hay otra cosa que me gustaría tener: mi propia familia." reconoce con una dulce sonrisa el brasileño.

 

Mu se sorprendió un poco por la rápida y concreta respuesta del guardián del segundo templo, pero enseguida lo visualizó claramente en su mente. Aldebarán sería un excelente padre y un compañero fiel.

 

A punto de expresar sus buenos deseos para que Aldebarán realice su anhelo, Mu fue interrumpido por la entrada a la cocina de un pequeño lemuriano, que se frotaba la cara, y terminó su intrusión con un bostezo prolongado.

 

Mu sonrió y lo saludó, el niño le correspondió entre boqueadas reprimidas.

 

Aldebarán alcanzó al pequeño y le acarició los cabellos con un poco de fuerza, pero sin lastimarlo. Así Kiki pareció desperezarse más y tomó con sus dos manos la muñeca del caballero de Tauro, intentando mover la manaza de su cabeza, pero fallando sin apartarla un centímetro, quejándose del maltrato entre risillas.

 

Entretanto Mu se había levantado de su lugar y le había servido el plato al chiquillo que ahora se había soltado del agarre del brasileño y se subía a los hombros del toro dorado aplicando el mismo castigo a la cabellera del santo.

 

"Kiki, por favor deja a Aldebarán en paz y siéntate a comer" lo amonestó el ariano mayor, pero el tono de sus palabras fueron expresadas sin enfado, y continuó para convencerlo: "preparé _Gundain_ para ti."

 

El niño lanzó un grito de alegría y Aldebarán lo depositó con delicadeza sobre el suelo, mientras reía ruidosamente.

 

"Antes de empezar, jovencito, necesitas tener tus manos limpias." advirtió Mu.

 

"Pero si ya me las lavé, fui al baño antes de venir aquí", asegura Kiki y se queda inmóvil inmediatamente al recordar algo que lo hace levantarse y salir corriendo de la cocina.

 

"Hey, ¿a dónde vas?" le grita el joven carnero e intercambia miradas interrogantes con su vecino, quien sólo atina a levantar un hombro en señal de desconocimiento.

 

"¡Vuelvo enseguida!" gritó como respuesta el aprendiz.

 

En un santiamén regresó con un hermoso ramo de rosas entre sus manos al tiempo que le pregunta a Mu si tienen algún jarrón para ponerlas en agua fresca. El joven ariano se apresuró a llenar con agua un florero que estaba arrinconado en un estante; después de colocarlo sobre la mesa para que el chiquillo aloje el precioso _bouquet._

 

El carnero dorado interroga a su alumno acerca de ese arreglo floral rosado, y el niño explica que antes de encaminarse al baño, alguien llamó a la puerta, al abrirla se presentó el guardián de la doceava casa zodiacal, Afrodita de Piscis, diciendo que era una ofrenda presentada con la esperanza de ser aceptada por Mu, y que pedía disculpas por no hacer la entrega personal al jefe de la casa pero tenía prisa por una reunión o algo parecido y salió apresurado.

 

Entonces el niño se acercó a oler el perfume de las flores, Mu sintió un poco de aprehensión ante este hecho, pero al notar que la acción fue inofensiva tuvo remordimiento de no demostrar la misma confianza con su compañero de armas.

 

"Qué hermosas son", reconoce Aldebarán desde su lugar.

 

"Ciertamente" concede el lemuriano, y se le ocurre: "Le voy a llevar un pedazo de _Gundain_ como muestra de agradecimiento por su amable detalle."

 

"¿Crees que a mí me haya regalado algo parecido?" tiene curiosidad el brasileño.

 

"Supongo que sí, podemos ir a tu casa a averiguar y si es el caso pasamos juntos por el templo de Piscis más tarde."

 

"Está bien. De todos modos, planeo llevarle _Brigadeiros, ¿_ tú crees que le gustarán?" pregunta algo preocupado el caballero de Tauro.

 

"Aldebarán, te puedo asegurar que le encantarán." sonríe Mu, "Son una delicia."

 

"¡¿Tienes _Brigadeiros_ , Aldebarán?!" grita entusismado Kiki.

 

"Sí, tengo una caja especialmente para ti, en un rato vamos por ella." el pequeño grita más y se lanza a abrazar al santo de Atena.

 

"Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias..." repite como una mantra el ariano menor.

 

Mu se contiene al intentar amonestarlo y decirle que los dulces no son para comer todos de una vez, pero deja que el niño tenga su momento de alegría.

 

El carnero miró hacia la ventana y se percató que había escampado. El cielo azul se asomaba por entre nubes grises y todo parecía recién lavado, con colores brillantes, a manera de nuevo, y aspira el aire limpio y fresco de la mañana. El ariano eleva una pequeña oración de agradecimiento a la diosa.

 

Al fin y al cabo éstos son nuevos días y por lo visto también nuevas amistades comienzan.

 

 

Continuará...

 

* * *

 

N. de la a.

_Gundain.-_ Es un tipo de pastel hecha de granos de cebada y levadura, con tsampa (un tipo de harina), queso fresco, ginseng silvestre y azúcar moreno. Este pastel se sirve a menudo durante el Año Nuevo tibetano.

_Brigadeiros.-_ Dulces típicos que se elaboran con leche condensada, chocolate en polvo, mantequilla y chocolate granulado.

 

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, dejen reviews por favor, se reciben quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones y brigadeiros virtuales.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Personajes: Saga, Kanon, Afrodita

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos los personajes conocidos que aparecen aquí son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Advertencia: Post Saga de Hades. Todo los recuerdos de Saga y Kanon que no fueron explicados durante la serie original son invenciones mías, si algo no concuerda con el canon es que estoy haciendo valer mi derecho de libre albedrío que te concede la escritura, o sea que se me ocurrió y fue algo conveniente a mi fic.

Este fic lo actualicé hace casi un año, en mayo del 2016, mi excusa es que padecí un bloqueo espantoso. Espero que al leerlo no sea una desilusión para ustedes. Perdí el hilo del fanfic, pero confío que la próxima actualización sea más rápida. De no ser así, acabaré éste fic para el año 2026 XP.

Dedicado a todas las personas que lo marcaron como favorito, o me enviaron algún review, ojalé disfruten el capítulo. Recientemente recibí un review de este mismo fic, solamente que de la traducción al inglés, y tenía poco de haber reiniciado a escribir, ese review me animó aún más para continuar. Para mí es cierto eso que los reviews son alimento para la imaginación y deseos de seguir escribiendo.

 

Aviso: Algunos capítulos serán tipo viñeta, es decir, más cortos que los demás. Aunque creo que este capítulo es algo largo, 3460 palabras.

No tengo betareader que me ayude en español, así que todos los errores ortográficos y semánticos que encuentren son míos, todos míos.

La parte escrita en itálicas son recuerdos.

 

* * *

  
 

_“No hay ningún amigo como un hermano, y tampoco ningún enemigo como un hermano”,_ -Proverbio persa

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Al principio, cuando eran unos pequeños, Saga y Kanon eran todo lo que tenían en la vida. Puesto que eran hermanos gemelos, estaban juntos desde el día en que nacieron. No había ni un día en que estuvieran alejados uno del otro. Se hallaron huérfanos a los pocos meses de nacidos y sin familiares cercanos que pudieran hacerse cargo de ellos, esta situación los unió aún más._

 

_En el orfanato donde vivieron sus primeros años de vida, allá en Grecia, sus cuidadores reconocieron casi inmediatamente la inteligencia y creatividad que manifestaban los hermanitos. Antes de poder hablar, ellos crearon un "idioma" y se comunicaban entre sí con ese lenguaje propio. Cuando crecieron y aprendieron palabras en griego, pudieron conversar con los demás, pero para ellos era una delicia tener su dialecto fraterno particular que nadie más entendía._

 

_Como ambos eran rubios, de ojos azules, y similar complexión solamente podían distinguirse estando ellos uno junto al otro y observándolos con mucho detenimiento. Además les divertía sobremanera siempre que confundían a los demás niños cuando intercambiaban sus identidades. Eran expertos en el arte del engaño._

 

_Un día llegó alguien al orfanato para adoptar a los hermanos, los trámites fueron rápidos y sin problema alguno, ya que esa persona era el mismísimo patriarca del Santuario dedicado a la diosa Atena, Shion de Jamir, el antiguo caballero de Aries. El jefe de la orden ateniense llevaba meses sintiendo un cosmo poderoso, hasta que lo ubicó en ese orfanato. El adulto se sorprendió al saber que el dueño de tal poder era un pequeño niño y que además él tenía un hermano gemelo. Razón por la cual él no podía dejar atrás a la única familia del aspirante a santo de la diosa Atena._

 

_Saga se entrenó para convertirse en el próximo caballero de la casa de Géminis, Kanon no se sorprendió que su hermano fuera el elegido, ya que siempre lo había admirado. Pero también fue la época en que se manifestó el lado oscuro del menor. Ése fue el momento decisivo que marcó la diferencia en sus vidas y que los condujo al terrible resultado de separarlos._

 

_Nadie podía predecir que todo lo relacionado con los gemelos sería dividido en dos. Dos mentes viviendo en una misma persona, dos caminos, dos destinos marcados por la lucha interior del bien y del mal._

 

***********

 

_Kanon, de forma muy temprana, se dio cuenta que lo único que tenía permanente en el mundo era su hermano. Él no tenía padres, un hogar o amistades perdurables._

 

_Después de su adopción y cuando Saga consiguió la armadura de Géminis, el menor de los hermanos comenzó a notar una afectación en su capacidad de pensar claramente, de controlar sus emociones, a veces sentía una rabia enorme y se asustaba de las consecuencias que pudiera tener si la descargaba en alguien más. Saga atestiguó en esporádicas ocasiones esos cambios en su hermano al verlo actuar sin congruencia entre lo que decía y lo que hacía o en sus extrañas vacilaciones en su actitud. Un día Kanon le confesó con un semblante desencajado que su mente le parecía un laberinto enorme, que temía perderse en él un día para no salir jamás. El santo de Atena se sintió tan impotente, tan triste que se ensimismó buscando alguna solución al problema de su hermano consultando libros en la biblioteca del patriarca, creía su deber y responsabilidad de hermano mayor ayudarlo, y en parte sentía vergüenza y miedo que él pudiera padecer la misma conducta._

 

_La lucha que libró Kanon con su parte malvada, de su enfermedad mental, fue intensa y al final no ganó esa batalla. Su gemelo fue testigo del cambio en su personalidad, de sus arranques de ira, de las risas sin motivo o en momentos inoportunos, todo eso lo abrumaba y soportaba en soledad._

 

_Cuando salía a misiones por el mundo tenía una preocupación permanente, el patriarca nunca se enteró de sus problemas, porque Saga nunca confió en nadie sus angustias. Conocía a Aioros, el caballero de Sagitario, que lo consideraba su amigo, pero él tenía la responsabilidad de criar y entrenar a su hermano menor, Aioria, que era aspirante a la armadura de Leo, razón por lo cual comprendía perfectamente al de Sagitario, ya que compartían los deberes de ser un hermano mayor. Después fueron llegando al Santuario distintos santos de todos los rincones del planeta, pero a ninguno se acercó buscando amistad o compañerismo. Se le veía como uno de los primeros santos dorados de la época actual, alguien a quien consideraban un modelo a imitar._

 

_El santo de Geminis llegó a ser respetado y admirado por la orden ateniense y por los pobladores cercanos al Santuario griego. Fue candidato junto a Aioros a sustituir al sumo sacerdote a causa de su caracter bondadoso y justo, pero al final Shion se inclinó a favor de Aioros y le proclamó como nuevo sumo sacerdote cuando se percató de la maldad escondida dentro del corazón de Saga. El santo del templo de los gemelos aceptó la elección patriarcal y se comprometió a ayudar al sagitariano con las funciones del Santuario._

 

_Antes de hacerse pública esa decisión, Kanon tuvo una crisis trascendental y duradera, entonces le propuso a su hermano unirse contra el santuario, pero el caballero dorado se niega. Saga no soportó mucho ver a Kanon tan diferente, el hecho de atestiguar cómo su hermano percibía la realidad de una manera distorsionada lo asustó y resolvió encerrar a su hermano en la prisión de Cabo Sunion. Era una celda que estaba enclavada en la roca misma del promontorio, se trataba de un castigo inhumano, ya que podía inundarse por las aguas del Mar Egeo con la marea alta._

 

_Aunque el razonamiento y juicio de Saga le impedía advertir ese mismo deseo en su interior y expresarlo abiertamente, no aceptó ayudarlo de alguna manera porque sería verse a sí mismo culpable de igual delito, ya que pasando un tiempo el santo de la tercer casa se reconoció en el comportamiento inmoral del menor, sintiendo lo que alguna vez su hermano le confesara con desespero._

 

_El hecho de enviar a su hermano a una muerte segura, trastornó profundamente a Saga y esto se agravó hasta el día que usurpó el poder supremo en el Santuario al asesinar al jefe supremo. Su mente creyó que teniendo poder absoluto sobre todos los mortales en este mundo se llenaría el vacío que le había dejado la separación de Kanon en su corazón._

 

_Su vida se transformó en un mundo ajeno, y surgió un enfado contra éste el cual se originó al sentirse herido. Se encerró mucho tiempo en su templo buscando culpables. Esta emoción fue acompañada de conductas agresivas con el entorno, cayó preso de una terrible desesperación. Fue el período donde envió a sus asesinos personales a ejecutar a santos de bronce y plata fieles a Atena que se encontraban repartidos por todo el planeta. Utilizaba a los santos dorados con chantajes, o seducidos por la promesa de poder, lujos y riquezas o usando la técnica del Satán Imperial cuando alguien dudaba de sus órdenes. Así fue el autor de la más grande infidelidad a la diosa que juró proteger, desde el interior del Santuario sagrado._

 

_Aunque los pobladores al pie del Santuario lo seguían alabando y agradecían de mil formas su protección, Saga nunca se sintió merecedor de tal reconocimiento. Todo formaba parte de su plan maestro, era algo necesario para alcanzar sus objetivos ofrecer una fachada perfecta._

 

_Pero todo lo que en realidad quería era volver al tiempo pasado, donde solo eran Saga y Kanon, su familia pequeña. Pasaba las noches en vela pensando qué se podría haber hecho para cambiar su situación, y así evitar el dolor que lo consumía. Aún no podía aceptar lo hecho por Kanon._

 

_La depresión fue otra fase en su vida después de la traición de Kanon, al ser consciente de que la pérdida era real, tuvo accesos de llanto intensos, con falta de apetito y padecía de insomnio, entonces su cuerpo y mente se debilitaron. Surgieron sentimientos de tristeza, vacío, soledad y dolor emocional. No veía sentido a la vida sin su gemelo a su lado. Sin saberlo, Kanon pasaba por lo mismo en su mazmorra._

 

_En sus pensamientos se generó un miedo a no superar nunca la partida de su hermano, a no volver a experimentar nunca más el amor filial, impidiéndole alcanzar la felicidad._

 

_Pero tristemente Saga nunca aceptó la pérdida de su hermano, llevando a su mente a seguir los mismos objetivos perversos por los cuales condenó a su hermano menor en Cabo Sunion. Siguiendo un círculo vicioso que al final lo alteró dolorosamente._

 

_Sin embargo, al final de su vida, su bondad derrotó la parte maligna en su corazón y demostró el gran amor que le profesaba a Atena. Fue el mismo amor a su diosa, que ayudó a seguir en la pelea contra Hades, cuando el mismo dios de los Infiernos lo resucitó junto a los otros santos dorados y plateados que murieron durante el avance a traves de los templos dorados de los caballeros de bronce, quienes ayudaban a la encarnación de la diosa Atena a salvar su joven vida._

 

_***********_

 

_Pasado un tiempo después de su muerte su alma fue encarnada en su antiguo cuerpo y Saga tenía que demostrar fuerza y motivación que lo llevara a la dirección adecuada, aunque luego esa misma alma se condenara por los actos contra Atena que necesitaban realizar si fuera necesario. Su vida recobró sentido y fue adoptando una actitud positiva._

 

_Es en este periodo de una noche cuando se enfrentó a su hermano gemelo otra vez, y al derrotar a Kanon en el templo de Géminis sintió un gran orgullo de que el menor protegiera a la diosa Atena de manera extraordinaria como el orgulloso santo dorado del tercer templo, se percató que su hermano no tenía maldad alguna en su corazón._

 

_Cuando volvieron a revivir otra vez, pero ahora gracias a su adorada diosa, ellos aceptaron el final de sus vidas, una temporal y la otra reciente, y así no quedó un vínculo emocional dañino, por lo cual se puede comenzar una nueva etapa. De la manera como fue al principio, solamente ellos dos. Como una familia._

 

* * *

  
 

Los gemelos se despertaron temprano, siendo Saga el primero en hacerlo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con una mata de pelo rubio en su pecho, sintiendo además un peso sobre el mismo. Su hermano menor estaba usando su torso como almohada. Saga sonrió y pasaron cinco minutos mientras decidía si era necesario despertar o no a su gemelo.

 

Durante ese tiempo recordó la noche anterior, después de la reunión dorada en el último templo, que fue como un maremágnum de emociones en el encuentro con los demás santos dorados y antiguo jefe patriarcal. Esto no fue nada comparado con la sesión que siguió en la tercer casa donde Kanon y él hablaron por horas de sus diferentes recuerdos durante las batallas en el Santuario y el Hades, asimismo, conversaron la vida de Kanon como Marina del dios Poseidón, y por último quedaron tan exhaustos que cayeron de sueño en el sillón donde se sentaron a confesar, reír, llorar y perdonar, acompañando su plática con vasos de vino y agua.

 

Sus mentes todavía funcionaban igual que cuando Saga recordaba de niño, estaban conectadas, era algo muy familiar, como volver a casa después de un viaje largo.

 

Lo último que recordaba Saga era que estaban unidos en un abrazo, en el sillón grande de la sala principal del templo sintiendo un gran alivio y paz. Aunque despertó con algo de irritación en su garganta y ojos, se sentía contento.

 

Mientras pensaba esto, llegó un caballero dorado llamando a la puerta de Géminis con su cosmo, se trataba del guardián de la doceava casa, el sueco Afrodita de Piscis.

 

Saga se apresuró en atender al visitante y se incorporó de su lugar en el sillón, el ex Marina interrumpió su sueño con algo de sobresalto, confundido y un poco mareado, pero al sentir la presencia en el frente del templo se tranquilizó.

 

"¿Qué quiere Afrodita tan temprano?", preguntó el menor a la vez que se restregaba los ojos con la mano.

 

"No lo sé" contestó Saga, sonriendo al ver a su hermano hacer un ademán que le recordaba otros tiempos, y al mirar el reloj colgado en la pared agregó: "Pero no es tan temprano como dices."

 

Kanon comprobó lo asegurado por su hermano y se sorprendió de la certeza de sus palabras, hizo una mueca de disgusto, luego en un instante recordó la noche pasada y al volver a mirar a su gemelo le correspondió la sonrisa y con un gesto menos discreto, con algo de complicidad en su mirada confirmó: "Tienes toda la razón del mundo"

 

Saga asintió con su cabeza, entonces recordó que había alguien a su puerta y salió a su encuentro, Kanon se desperezó al levantarse de su asiento y siguió de cerca a su hermano mayor, estaba curioso por ver la razón de la visita del santo de Piscis.

 

Afrodita se veía radiante, llevaba los dos brazos ocupados con sendos ramos de rosas, cada uno con una combinación de rosas blancas y rosas arcoíris (rainbow sorbet rose) como fundamento del bouquet.

 

La mañana estaba algo nublada y se sentía el ambiente con el frescor que proporciona un aguacero

 

"Hola, Saga", dijo el guardián de la casa del pez dorado y después de titubear un poco continuó: "¿O tú eres Kanon?"

 

"Soy Saga", dijo el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

Afrodita abrió más los ojos y le lanzó con algo de perspicacia: "Nunca te había visto sonreír así"

 

En ese momento Kanon aparece enfrente del sueco y mira con curiosidad a su hermano, para enseguida soltar una sonora carcajada a costa del mayor, y dándole una palmadita en el hombro para manifestar que reaccionó a las palabras de Afrodita sin malicia, se dirige al pisciano y concluye:

 

"Se nota que no lo conoces" dice el ex Marina con un guiño.

 

El mayor de los géminis se ruborizó un poco. Eso era verdad, Saga siempre se alejó de sus compañeros, por las razones equivocadas, y eso le impidió formar cualquier conexión emocional sana. Los únicos lazos que estableció fueron dañinos para ambas partes, con Afrodita, Deathmask y Shura, que fueron los únicos en saber que el Santo Patriarca era usurpado por un santo infiel y ellos lo apoyaron por distintos motivos, todos ellos fueron seducidos por la elocuencia extraordinaria del mayor de los hermanos, por su dominio del convencimiento a personas.

 

Kanon nunca hizo amistad con ningún santo del Santuario, se escondió como la sombra de Saga. Cuando alguien lo veía siempre pensaban que era el hermano mayor, al principio le irritaba, y después no se preocupaba siquiera en sacarlos de su error.

 

El sueco se recupera rápido y empieza: "Bueno, estoy aquí para saludarlos y hacerles entrega de unos pequeños presentes de parte mía" al decir esto, les ofrece los ramos.

 

Los hermanos toman entre sus brazos los bellos obsequios y apreciaron el exquisito aroma que despedían las rosas, agradeciendo la gran gentileza de Afrodita.

 

"¿Quieres pasar a tomar algo?" pregunta Saga al pisciano.

 

"Gracias, pero ya tengo que irme" dijo con una conmovida sonrisa el sueco.

 

"Sólo una taza de té o café", insistió Kanon, "lo preparo rápido"

 

El guardián del pez dorado se niega de nuevo y promete: "Será otro día, ya voy tarde a una reunión" al final se disculpa, "Pero si la invitación sigue en pie, los visitaré mañana temprano", asegura al alejarse.

 

"Claro, Afrodita. Siempre serás bienvenido en esta casa." declara, pero antes de cerrar la puerta de Géminis oye un grito del santo de Piscis expresar: "Deberías de sonreír más seguido, Saga", lo que provocó una risa ahogada de Kanon.

 

Saga se sorprendió al sentir un poco de tristeza cuando Afrodita no aceptó su invitación. El geminiano mayor anheló siempre llenar el hueco que tenía su alma al separarse de su hermano, pretendiendo completar su espíritu con poder y riquezas. Pero lo que necesitó realmente era tener un amigo cercano.

 

El gemelo mayor tenía miedo de algún día recaer en su antiguo carácter malvado, que éste su presentara cualquier día, y que nadie se diera cuenta de ello. Si bien ahora su hermano estaba junto a él y los dos habían demostrado al final su lealtad a la diosa de la sabiduría, las artes y las técnicas de guerra, su adorada Atena.

 

"¿En qué piensas?" pregunta el ex Marina con curiosidad, mientras buscan vasos para poner los ramos de rosas.

 

Estaba dispuesto a acercarse a los demás caballeros, sabía que sería difícil ganarse su confianza, pero así se aseguraría que alguno de ellos notara cualquier cambio en su personalidad. Seguiría el ejemplo de Afrodita, que demostraba un gran valor al repartir sus floridos regalos.

 

No quería cometer el mismo error de antes, al alejarse de todos cuando necesitaba ayuda. Saga estaba  dispuesto a proyectar más su lado positivo viendo en los demás, desde sus compañeros de armas hasta el servidor más humilde del Santuario, y hacer una reflexión para hallar en su ser algo semejante.

  


Hacer un examen de aquellos comportamientos, sentimientos o acciones que valora de todas esas personas y encontrarlos en tu interior.

 

"Creo que debemos prepararnos bien para recibir mañana a Afrodita como se merece, ¿no crees, Kanon?"

 

Así no volvería a sentir la soledad fría y agobiante del poder supremo, provocado por él mismo al desdeñar y desconfiar de todos.

 

"Sí, hay que planear un buen desayuno" concuerda mientras encuentra un enorme jarrón blanco guardado en un gran armario.

 

"Mira, Saga, es perfecto, vamos a acomodar los dos ramos aquí", el hermano mayor asiente ante la petición.

 

Mientras Kanon llena de agua el hermoso florero, su hermano le advierte tener mucho cuidado.

 

"No lo voy a romper" se queja el menor de los gemelos al empezar a colocar las flores en el recipiente.

 

"No me refiero a eso, quiero decir que no quiero que te lastimes", aclara Saga.

 

"Oh"

 

Ser testigo del momento de dejar a un Kanon sin palabras es una ocasión memorable. Saga atesoró esa hazaña. Sin embargo, el menor de ellos se recobra de su mutismo fugaz casi de inmediato.

 

"¡Pero mira qué belleza!, Afrodita tiene buen gusto" dice admirado.

 

Sobre una mesa de centro en la sala, se exhibía en todo su esplendor el gran ramo de flores. Era perfecto, como había declarado antes Kanon. La manera como se integraban ambos ramos en una pieza exquisita era de maravillarse.

 

Al estudiar el conjunto con cuidado, Saga nunca había apreciado al santo de Piscis antes de este día, y se juró

percibir en sus demás compañeros las cualidades que durante su primer vida minimizó o ignoró por completo. Resolvió aprender de ellos e integrarlas en su carácter. Estaba seguro que se sentiría liberado, pues ya no sería una batalla solitaria para evitar tener determinados sentimientos negativos.

 

No sabía si todos iban a ser tan amistosos y abiertos como Afrodita, pero haría el intento, daría su mayor esfuerzo.

 

Con esto en mente, con ganas de empezar el nuevo día, y una nueva vida, le asegura a su hermano:

 

"Así es, hasta su nombre lo sugiere. La estética de Afrodita es envidiable" Saga sonríe.

 

Kanon se limitó a elevar sus cejas, y sin decir nada se dirigió a la cocina, soltando un sonoro bostezo.

 

"Vamos a desayunar, o almorzar. Después vamos al pueblo a comprar lo necesario para el desayuno de mañana, ¿qué te parece?" pregunta el menor.

 

"Me parece correcto" responde Saga, su estado mental reflejaba tranquilidad, la cual se notaba en su semblante.

 

"No te había visto tan feliz desde..." titubeó el ex Marina mientras sacaba comida de la alacena "bueno, ya sabes"

 

"Sí, lo sé. Me siento como si hubiera regresado a la época cuando éramos niños, pero con la experiencia de un viejo" suspira Saga con una pequeña sonrisa todavía dibujada en el rostro.

 

"Sí, te entiendo. Bueno, tú eres el mayor, entonces tú eres el viejo" dice socarronamente Kanon fingiendo enojo.

 

"Por cinco minutos, Kanon. Sólo cinco minutos soy mayor que tú" replica en tono condescendiente, ocultando una sonrisa con todas sus fuerzas.

 

Extrañó a Kanon, era el único que le conocía bien, y también era la única persona que Saga conocía bien. Sabía sus defectos y virtudes como los suyos propios. Eran familia.

 

Le agradecía a la diosa por haberles dado la oportunidad de recuperar a su familia, y le pedía con todo su corazón tener el coraje y merecimiento de aumentarla con los demás miembros de la orden ateniense.

 

 

Continuará...

 

 

* * *

N de la a.- (1) Creo que escribí demasiado sobre el pasado, o lo "nuevo" no estuvo tan extenso como me hubiera gustado.

(2) Cuando estaba escribiendo el fic me quedó la duda sobre el permiso que dan los dorados para que alguien más pueda pasar por su casa. Si no está el dueño, se puede atravesar sin ningún problema, pero si por ejemplo, llegan de un viaje en la madrugada y el dueño de la casa está dormido, ¿lo despiertan? ¿Tienen permiso del patriarca como salvoconducto? O imaginen si Deathmask llega de una borrachera a altas horas de la noche, suponiendo que él no tiene permiso, entonces ¿cómo cruzaría las primeras tres casas? Me lo imagino colgando de cuatro drones encima de las casas.


	5. Chapter 5

Fandom: Saint Seiya

Personajes: Deathmask, Shura, Afrodita, Aioria.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya y todos los personajes conocidos que aparecen aquí son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.

Advertencia: Saga Post-Hades.

 

Capítulo dedicado a brenda1810018 por dejarme kudos. Así me doy cuenta si les gusta lo que escribo, por si me falta continuidad o para que compartan sus perspectivas de la historia.

 

* * *

 

Afrodita de Piscis se sentía eufórico y tenía planes que llevar a cabo inmediatamente, todo le parecía un sueño, desde el discurso de la diosa Atena hasta el momento en que terminó la reunión dorada y casi todos se habían calmado de sus impresiones personales, algunas de las cuales fueron de gran asombro, y otras significaron conmociones fuertes para algunas almas.

 

Después de horas compartiendo experiencias, emociones o el sólo gusto de estar vivos de nuevo en la compañía de sus colegas, los santos dorados que estaban de pie cerca de la entrada del templo del Patriarca alcanzaban a escuchar las carcajadas de Aldebarán y Kanon, comparado con ellos Saga era más discreto, mientras bajaban rumbo a sus casas. Unos minutos después el guardián de Piscis se encaminó a su templo acompañado de Deathmask de Cáncer y Shura de Capricornio. Se despidió de ambos al llegar a la entrada de su casa con un abrazo muy fuerte asegurándoles que los visitaría después.

 

El sueco no sabía cuánto tiempo permanecería la diosa en el Santuario, así que se apresuró en crear y luego entregar personalmente en el decimotercer templo los arreglos florales para la diosa Atena y para el patriarca Shion. Minutos antes de salir de su templo, Mu de Aries, había atravesado por allá, con su discípulo, el pequeño Kiki.

 

Cuando arribó al templo del jefe supremo de la orden ateniense, frente a Shion, éste le explicó que la heredera japonesa había marchado hace un momento, pero a nombre de ella el patriarca agradeció la cortesía de Afrodita y señaló que colocaría el bouquet en el altar consagrado a ella. Le explicó que la diosa era capaz de saber quién le dedicaba alguna ofrenda y que ella le enviaría alguna señal de agradecimiento.

 

Afrodita se sintió desilusionado de no ofrecer personalmente el arreglo floral a Atena, pero con las palabras de consuelo de su superior aceptó su suerte sin mayor lamentación.

 

Se dirigió a su morada con paso lento, tenía objetivos próximos a llevarse a cabo lo más pronto posible, pero se permitió disfrutar del clima, del paisaje que le ofrecía una vista espectacular desde la cima de la montaña. En lontananza se avistaban las últimas luces del día extinguirse y sobre el firmamento comenzaban a distinguirse más estrellas, y entonces constató con una claridad en cada uno de sus cinco sentidos que todo lo percibía intensamente.

 

Estaba consciente de su respiración, podía hasta contar los latidos de su corazón, su piel era acariciada por el viento fresco que jugaba alborotando sus rubios cabellos y le traía el perfume de las rosas alojadas en su jardín. Abrió sus brazos y le dieron ganas de reír, no se pudo contener, inicialmente fue un murmullo, aunque fue aumentando lentamente hasta convertirse en una serie de carcajadas sonoras. Unas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas y le agradeció a la vida, a su diosa y al mundo su felicidad.

 

* * *

 

El santo de la cuarta casa estaba algo desconcertado cuando su acompañante pasó de largo por el templo del que estaba a cargo de proteger. Luego de despedirse de Afrodita, el canceriano acompañaría al español hasta la décima casa, se despediría de él y lo vería hasta el día siguiente, o eso creía.

 

Deathmask iba a separarse de Shura en la entrada de Capricornio, pero el español no se detuvo, y siguió bajando las escalinatas que conducían hacia el noveno templo. El de Cáncer fue detrás de él, confundido pero sin decir palabra, después de un rato pensando en el asunto dedujo que el hispano no querría encontrarse a Aioros y Aioria cuando pasaran por su templo con rumbo a sus respectivas casas en el Santuario. El pelinegro tuvo una clara reconciliación con el mayor de los hermanos griegos, pero el tema con el santo de Leo no se había zanjado por completo.

 

El italiano pensó con un dejo de sarcasmo que era una verdadera suerte para Shura tener un amigo cuyo templo un estuviera un lugar más abajo de la quinta casa. Aunque ese amigo se sintiera apesadumbrado por la actitud del español de no confiar en él sus preocupaciones. Al fin de cuentas era todo un _caprichornio_. Para el italiano se trataba de una tontería, pero cuando el ibérico se ponía nervioso se tornaba incongruente y testarudo.

 

Cruzaron las demás residencias en completo silencio y sin contratiempos ya que no se encontraban en ninguno de los templos sus respectivos dueños.

 

En la casa de Cáncer, su guardián lo invitó a pasar y le preguntó si deseaba tomar algo. El pelinegro negó con la cabeza y cuando por fin se detuvo frente a un sofá largo el ibérico dejó caer su cuerpo pesadamente sobre el mullido asiento.

 

“Siéntete como en tu casa", declara el anfitrión sin mirar al español y añade: "Ahora vuelvo." alejándose de ahí sin esperar respuesta.

 

El italiano se adentró en sus habitaciones privadas para guardar la armadura del Cangrejo dorado. Se detuvo un momento mirando la caja de Pandora, meditando un poco sobre la ocasión en que la armadura lo rechazó como su legítimo dueño. Cuando se despertó en la sala del patriarca y se halló portándola de nuevo, sintió un gran alivio, significaba que era otra vez merecedor de ser un guerrero de la diosa Atena.

 

Con una sonrisa que se dibujaba suavemente en su semblante, se vistió y tomó unas ropas de entrenamiento para su invitado, por lo menos lo convencería de hacer algo más que comerse la cabeza con sus temores infundados.

 

Al llegar a unos pasos de su invitado, Deathmask le lanzó las ropas al hispano, quien con un movimiento rápido las atrapó a la altura de su pecho. El italiano se dirigió a la mesa que tenía dispuesta para preparar bebidas, no encontró las botellas que acostumbraba guardar pero había un vino tinto y sirvió en dos copas lo suficiente para empezar la velada. El templo estaba con una temperatura fresca. También observó que los rostros en las paredes y suelo de la cuarta casa habían desaparecido.

 

Shura necesitaba distraerse y desahogarse, la bebida ayudaría a relajar a su amigo y esperaba que también lo alentara a hablar de sus preocupaciones.

 

Cuando el latino se volvió hacia su acompañante, éste ya había cambiado de ropas y la caja de Pandora descansaba a un lado de los muebles. Deathmask se acercó para depositar la copa de su invitado y la botella en la mesita de centro.

 

Antes de que el italiano comenzara a hablar, sintieron un cosmo pidiendo autorización para cruzar la casa. Cáncer contestó a través del mismo medio, consintiendo en la petición.

 

"Con el permiso concedido, Santo de Cáncer", se escuchó la voz del carnero dorado, Mu de Aries, al aparecer en la puerta de la estancia. El joven tibetano iba acompañado de su alumno.

 

Deathmask solamente asintió con un gesto y ellos atravesaron el templo, el pequeño aprendiz caminaba sin preocupaciones con los brazos hacia arriba y las manos entrelazadas en su nuca, observándolo todo, al final posó sus ojos sobre el dueño de la casa, sonriendo levemente. El italiano exhaló de golpe el aire en sus pulmones, no había notado que había retenido el aliento, su boca se torció en una media sonrisa y su incomodidad anterior se desvaneció.

 

"Buenas noches" se despidieron cortésmente en la puerta principal de la casa antes de cerrarla.

 

"Buenas" contestó el italiano. El de Capricornio apenas susurró un: "Que descansen" de manera distraída.

 

Esa interrupción le recordó al anfitrión de la casa lo abrumador que había sido para su psique el reencuentro efectuado en el salón del patriarca. Se acomodó en el sillón frente a Shura, levantó la copa de vino y gritó: " _¡Salute!_ ", con ese brindis esperaba que el ibérico por lo menos se animara a beber un poco, el italiano degustó la bebida con un sorbo y después de comprobar su calidad terminó en tres tragos el contenido restante.

 

Mientras se servía más alcohol observó a Shura dar pequeñas libaciones a su copa con la vista fija en algún punto inmaterial.

 

 _Será una larga noche_ , reflexionó Deathmask algo desanimado por el silencio de su compañero, y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. Deseó fumar un cigarrillo, pero al buscar ropa en su habitación no avistó ninguna cajetilla ahí. Al parecer su diosa juzgó conveniente alejarlos de los malos hábitos. Pensó que era muy perspicaz de parte de ella ahora que literalmente sus caballeros dorados, igualmente el patriarca, iban a comenzar una nueva vida.

 

Entonces, repentinamente, el español lo miró a los ojos, expresó en su mirada y también con palabras llenas de una emoción que el italiano no lograba identificar: "Muchas gracias, Angelo".

 

* * *

 

Obviamente Deathmask no era su nombre verdadero, pero le gustaba ese alias porque él mismo lo forjó. Al coleccionar máscaras de las personas fallecidas durante sus misiones no era muy ortodoxo de su parte, tomando en cuenta también que entre ellas había víctimas inocentes, quienes eran sorprendidas por los ataques contra los enemigos al Santuario. El canceriano las consideraba semejantes a las bajas civiles en una guerra, se trataban de sucesos inevitables, la norma en cualquier conflicto bélico.

 

El italiano era excelente en su técnica de combate, sentía que llevar a cabo su función como caballero de oro era la cosa correcta a hacer, que no importaba lo que otros dijeran, cosas tales como que él era cruel, y otras por el estilo. El italiano consideraba que con ese poder adquiría confianza, por consiguiente no podía ser ignorado.

 

La casa de Cáncer no poseía su toque personal cuando le asignaron su custodia, fue por esa razón que empezó a coleccionar rostros, eran algo que obtuvo por sí mismo, además tenía otra finalidad: su decoración inquietaba a cualquiera que osara entrar en su templo, parecía una exhibición macabra que presentaba permanentemente. Opinaba que esa era la mejor forma de ahuyentar alguna amenaza hacia el Santuario, o mejor dicho, hacia el patriarca usurpador.

 

Esos rostros le recordaban que la mejor opción era estar del lado de los poderosos, ya que así como a esas personas les sucedió, él en cualquier momento podía perder su vida si se asociaba con los débiles.

 

Asimismo, por ese motivo tenía miedo de tener a quien le era querido a su lado, porque sería una debilidad, porque es cuando él realmente tendría algo valioso que posiblemente podría perder.

 

Por eso comprendía de manera perfecta la conducta del hispano. Según el razonamiento del canceriano lo que Shura trataba de hacer era desligarse emocionalmente de todos a su alrededor, incluso de sus amigos cercanos.

 

Cuando el italiano abandonó el mundo de los vivos en su lucha contra el Dragón Shiryu, la cuarta casa recuperó un aire tranquilo al desaparecer los rostros y el ambiente lúgubre que cubría al edificio, sin embargo el italiano nunca olvidaría el significado que tuvieron para él esas máscaras mortuorias.

 

En la sala del Cangrejo dorado, su dueño observó que Shura reiniciaba su enfrascamiento mental, aislándose del mundo a su alrededor, por lo tanto el canceriano volvió a servirse más alcohol, mientras paladeaba su copa y se acomodaba en su asiento comenzó a recordar los tiempos pasados.

 

***************

 

_Un día, cuando todavía era pequeño, Deathmask llegaba de una misión y subía por los templos, algunos sin guardián aún, para entregar al patriarca un informe oral sobre los acontecimientos que sucedieron durante su encomienda._

_Mientras andaba por el templo de Capricornio, escuchó una voz hablar de forma susurrante. El recién llegado era un chico curioso, quería saber de quién se trataba, que muy probablemente fuera el dueño de la casa. El español había sido demasiado reservado últimamente, y el italiano quería asustarlo, prefería verlo con otra expresión que no fuera la seriedad siempre presente en su rostro, aunque fuera por un instante y después lo viera con enfado. Se estaba hartando de su cara de mustio. Shura, después de cumplir la difícil misión que le encargó el patriarca, acerca de eliminar al supuesto traidor del Santuario, dejó de evidenciar alguna emoción positiva._

_El Canceriano supuso que si el pelinegro estaba acompañado era casi seguro que se trataba de Afrodita, ellos tres se entendían bien, mejor aún, así asustaría a los dos._

_El italiano escondió su cosmo y avanzó de puntillas hasta detenerse ante el umbral de una puerta que daba hacia un patio interior, escuchó con mayor volumen los susurros, espiando observó a Shura sentado sobre un banco de mármol, sin nadie acompañándolo, seguía murmurando y por un instante el de la cuarta casa se espantó: creía atestiguar la pérdida de la razón de su amigo._

_Entonces se escuchó apenas un maullido suave, cuando comprendió lo que sucedía en realidad sintió cómo le volvió el alma al cuerpo. En el regazo del español se encontraba un bultito que se movía desesperado. Shura le hablaba bajito, acariciándolo para calmarlo y le hacía beber el alimento que le suministraba utilizando un gotero, a su lado tenía una taza con leche tibia._

_El canceriano reparó en las facciones de Shura, no era el rostro impasible que había mostrado ante los demás, ahora reflejaba una cierta dulzura. El italiano salió de la casa como había entrado, creyó que había visto algo que no debía y ahora ya no quería molestar al español porque el capricorniano había encontrado algo real y duradero que le hizo cambiar su actitud._

 

 ***************

 

Al recordar esto, el italiano hizo una mueca intentando sonreír, sin alcanzar del todo a lograrlo, pensó que eso podía darle pistas para ayudar a su amigo.

 

Pasó un tiempo indeterminado para él, durante el cual casi terminaron con la botella de vino, si bien el italiano fue el que más cantidad se dosificó, aproximadamente el doble de lo que Shura se bebió.

 

Súbitamente se sintió muy cansado y antes de irse a dormir, Deathmask elevó una plegaria a Atena, algo que había dejado de hacer por mucho tiempo, pidiendo paciencia para completar su reintegración a la orden dorada. Aspiraba poseer la valentía de Shura y la afabilidad de Afrodita, aunque fuera una mínima parte de la que sus amigos habían demostrado recientemente.

 

* * *

 

"¡Por los dioses, que ya pare de llover, por favor!" gritaba un caballero dorado en su ventana, avistando caer un diluvio en toda la región. El santo de Piscis estaba levantado desde primera hora y tomaba un desayuno ligero.

 

El sueco tenía dos actividades en mente: 1) Repartir los ramos de rosas que preparó un día antes y 2) Que su cabello no sufriera los efectos de esa horrible humedad en el ambiente.

 

Algunos miembros del personal de servicio que cuidaba de su templo le ayudaron a preparar y después colocar los bouquets en unas canastas grandes, con el fin de no maltratar las flores. Cuando terminaron el rubio suspiró e hizo una nota mental para agradecerles con algo más que flores a todos ellos, pensó en comprar un pastel grande para repartir  o dar bolsas con dulces, cualquiera de esas opciones le pareció buena idea.

 

Al recordar el día anterior suspiró una vez más, observaba la lluvia caer afuera y se animó diciendo: "Mejor ahora que después, aunque sufra este contratiempo, tenemos muchas entregas especiales que hacer."

 

Terminó de arreglar su peinado lo mejor que pudo y salió a cumplir su cometido del día, acompañado de algunos jóvenes que formaban parte de los aspirantes a santos del Santuario.

 

* * *

 

En otro lugar del Santuario, en la cocina del cuarto templo, estaba Shura preparando un desayuno para dos, era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecer la hospitalidad del italiano. Se había despertado acurrucado sobre el sofá y cubierto por una cálida y suave manta. El italiano no estaba en la sala.

 

Cuando estaba sirviendo a la mesa los alimentos que habían de ser ingeridos, y se disponía a llamar a su anfitrión, éste apareció en la puerta.

 

"Buenos días", saludó el ibérico.

 

El dueño de la casa solamente lanzó una especie de gruñido que se convirtió en un gran bostezo. La noche anterior no había bebido tanto pero le afligía una especie de resaca ligera. Tenía los cabellos de su frente húmedos porque antes había ido a lavarse la cara, quería sacudirse la somnolencia, dolor de cabeza y sed que experimentó al despertar. Pero si su nariz no lo engañaba había café recién hecho esperándolo a la mesa.

 

"¿Estás bien?", preguntó Shura alegre.

 

El italiano asintió con una inclinación de cabeza algo brusca, que divirtió aún más al santo de la décima casa.

 

Para Deathmask lo más pesado ya estaba superado, la detestable espera terminó, la paciencia no formaba parte de sus cualidades. Ahora el español quería hablar. _Entonces hablemos_ , pensó el italiano, pero antes se tomaría el café con leche que tenía un olor delicioso. Tampoco le haría daño probar la comida que tenía enfrente, se trataba de una buena porción de tortilla de patatas.

 

Después de saborear un par de bocados declaró con voz ronca: "Está buenísima, gracias por el desayuno", para desquitarse con el español de la molestia que padecía agregó: "Ya te puedes casar, cabra" bromeando a medias.

 

Shura ignoró completamente la última parte, sabía que le debía una disculpa al canceriano y estaba dispuesto a pagarlo tolerando las impertinencias de su colega por el inconveniente que haya causado.

 

"Gracias a ti por el alojamiento, te debí haber pedido permiso con anticipación y no imponerme como lo hice."

 

Siguieron desayunando haciendo mención del clima y de cosas triviales en la conversación. Cuando Deathmask se estaba acabando la segunda ración, observó que el ibérico estaba por consumir todo su plato también. Se apresuró para así poder comenzar la charla pendiente que tenía con el pelinegro.

 

"¿Terminaste?" Shura preguntó al ponerse en pie y recoger la vajilla de ambos para lavarla. El canceriano no se molestó en protestar y le pasó la loza que utilizó, antes de salir de la cocina a sentarse a la sala.

 

Cuando el hispano entró a dicha habitación no percibió al italiano a primera vista, la habitación estaba envuelta en sombras porque las cortinas estaban cerradas.

 

"Hey", llamó tranquilo el italiano. Cuando el pelinegro localizó al canceriano, éste le indicó un sillón con un ademán y le urgió: "Toma asiento."

 

Shura asintió pero antes de obedecer caminó al ventanal y recorrió el cortinaje para dejar entrar un poco más luz, afuera todavía estaba débilmente iluminado porque el cielo se encontraba cubierto con nubes grises que dejaban caer una lluvia más ligera acompañada de truenos.

 

En el momento que el español tomó asiento, su anfitrión carraspeó un poco y tomó la palabra.

 

"Antes de nada, quiero aclarar que no te estoy echando de mi templo. Lo que quiero decir es: eres bienvenido a quedarte el tiempo que quieras en mi casa, pero no puedes quedarte aquí y esperar que ... los demás santos no crucen por aquí a cualquier momento."

 

Una cosa que caracterizaba a Shura una vez que salía de su ensimismamiento, era lo expresivo que podía ser su rostro cuando no estaba siendo esquivo o cauto. La cara del español evidenciaba absoluta confusión.

 

"¿No estabas escondiéndote de Aioria?" preguntó con sorpresa el santo de Cáncer al ver la reacción de su compañero.

 

"No," contestó Shura  "No estoy evitando a nadie." Con un tono de tristeza explicó: "Ayer, cuando pisé el suelo del templo de Capricornio sentí que ya no merecía vivir en ese lugar, tuve una necesidad imperiosa de salir de ahí."

 

En su opinión, el español renunció a la encomienda más importante: la de proteger a su diosa, tenía su orgullo herido. Unos santos de bronce lo habían sustituido, apenas unos niños pero que sacrificaron todo para socorrer a la encarnación de la diosa, demostrando que eran más dignos del título de santos de Atena que él. Ahora ya no tenía un propósito claro en esta nueva vida.

 

"No creo que la diosa Atena haya decidido revivirnos sin un propósito", el italiano pareció leer la mente del hispano en el momento que él empezaba otra vez a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

 

Al escuchar las palabras de su anfitrión, éstas captaron su completa atención.

 

El protector de la cuarta casa prosiguió: "Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer aparte de pertenecer a la guardia personal de Atena; está Shion, que necesita también protección cuando requiera salir del Santuario; están las misiones del Santuario; todos los caballeros dorados vamos a continuar resguardando nuestros templos asignados; en fin, muchas cosas", enlistaba con ademanes agitados, buscando una razón para que su amigo recapacitara, para que tuviera motivos y recuperara su dignidad lastimada.

 

Shura no se veía confortado del todo. En aquel momento al italiano se le iluminó el rostro e inclinando el cuerpo hacia adelante dijo: "Puedes estar a cargo de un aprendiz, o de varios."

 

"¿Crees que podría cuidar de los aspirantes a santos de Atena?", era una enorme responsabilidad a fin de cuentas.

 

"Recuerdo claramente que tú me ayudaste con el maldito idioma griego, y tenías bastante paciencia. Eres buen maestro."

 

"Es que tú eras buen alumno." contradice el del décimo templo.

 

El italiano se frustra en hacerle entender su argumento, girando sus ojos al cielo se queja dramáticamente: "Shura, ¿eres capaz de aceptar un cumplido sin rechistar?"

 

El español se ríe de la habilidad teatral de su amigo, alzando las manos en ademán conciliador.

 

"Está bien. Si mi nueva función es ayudar a continuar con el legado de la orden, entonces estoy dispuesto a aceptar esa tarea… o las que me asigne el patriarca." declara resuelto el  ibérico.

 

 _Grazie mille, Atena_ , el santo de Cáncer elevó a la diosa su complacencia.

 

Entonces un cosmo conocido se presentó en la puerta principal, pidiendo autorización del dueño para entrar a la residencia. El italiano se dirige a la puerta y le da la bienvenida a su amigo sueco que carga unos enormes ramos de flores que sujeta con dificultad.

 

"Buenos días, Deathmask." Saluda risueño e inmediatamente le acerca el arreglo que tiene a su derecha diciéndole: "Para ti." El regalo ofrecido es un gran bouquet de flores en tonos rosados.

 

Afrodita entregó el otro ramo a Shura, compuesto principalmente por rosas en color púrpura, ambos arreglos iban sujetos con sendas cintas de color blanco. El santo de Capricornio sólo atina a decir, igual de emocionado: "Gracias, Afrodita"

 

"No te encontré en tu casa, así que sospeché que estabas aquí, Shura."

 

"Sí, Deathmask me hizo el favor de alojarme por un tiempo."

 

Entretanto, el italiano se encontraba clavado a un lado de la puerta todavía, pasmado de asombro y con la boca entreabierta.

 

"No me digas que nunca te habían regalado flores", duda el rubio al reparar en el estado de conmoción del canceriano.

 

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es de ...!", sale de su estupor el italiano para, según él, defender su honorabilidad.

 

"¡Hey, cuidado con lo que vas a decir...!", lo interrumpe el santo de Piscis, señalándolo con su dedo índice.

 

"¡Oh _Mia dea_ , ni sabes lo que iba a decir!", gesticula dando manotadas al aire con su brazo libre.

 

"¡No, pero te conozco y me lo imagino!", entrecierra los ojos Afrodita.

 

"¡Pues no te imagines nada!", grita ofendido el dueño de la casa.

 

La inesperada discusión, graciosa a criterio del español lo hizo reír, discretamente, ya que no deseaba hacer enfadar a sus amigos, pero creció hasta convertirse en risitas mal contenidas.

 

Los dos detienen su riña al percibir la alegría del hispano para observarlo mejor.

 

Las facciones de Shura resplandecían con una sonrisa radiante, Deathmask lo había echado de menos, contemplar ese gesto en el rostro de su amigo le recordó épocas felices.

 

"No discutan por favor", dice más controlado el español. "Los extrañé mucho."

 

Los otros dos se miran entre ellos un instante y sonríen abiertamente. _Todo olvidado entonces,_ recapacitó el italiano.

 

El santo de Cáncer cierra la puerta principal y se acerca hacia al español dando miradas desconfiadas a ambos arreglos, sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo todavía.

 

"Eh, están muy ... bonitas" elogia el capricornio con titubeos, después le da un codazo al italiano para que diga algo.

 

"¿Mmh? Ah, gracias" dice a regañadientes el italiano.

 

Entonces Afrodita aparece como por arte de magia una pequeña cámara fotográfica. Les anuncia que desea un recuerdo de ellos con los bouquets mientras mira a través del visor para enfocar las siluetas de sus compañeros, pero antes de oprimir el disparador los otros se mueven rápido.

 

"¡NOOO!" gritan al unísono y con caras aterradas los mayores. Deathmask hasta intenta arrebatarle el aparato fotográfico.

 

"¡Basta! ¡Está bien! No griten, no los voy a obligar" dice desanimado el sueco poniendo fuera del alcance del italiano la cámara. "Pero entonces me deben una, ¿aceptan mi invitación a cenar en el templo de Piscis?" dice con un mohín afectado.

 

"Ah, claro que sí" "Sí, Afrodita", contestan rápido y con ánimo pacificador los otros.

 

Entonces el sueco se despide de ellos y el ibérico le dice que lo acompaña hasta Capricornio, pero el rubio le comenta que antes de ir a su casa repartirá los últimos bouquets en los tres templos que le faltan. Shura le ofrece ayuda para hacer las entregas, pero el pisciano se niega, asegurándole que le asisten algunos aprendices, pero que si lo desea, cuando pase de vuelta por Cáncer, lo acompañaría en el ascenso hasta sus casas, el español acepta gustoso.

 

"Ahora regreso, no tardo", sale apurado Afrodita con rumbo a Géminis.

 

Shura lo encamina a la puerta. Antes de cerrarla se mantiene ahí un momento para sentir la brisa fresca de la mañana revolver su cabello, el aire se sentía limpio y húmedo. Hace rato que había dejado de llover.

 

Deathmask se aleja de ahí refunfuñando, sin embargo muestra su preocupación al querer acomodar las flores en un jarrón, si él recordaba bien, había visto uno en un rincón de la sala.

 

 _C'è_ , el italiano encontró el florero y se dirigió a la cocina para llenarlo de agua fresca. Al regresar al salón lo colocó en la mesita de centro y mientras acomodaba el ramo su invitado se aproximó para hacerle compañía.

 

Hablaron un rato sobre lo que cada uno llevaría a la cena con Afrodita y acuerdan la hora en que pasará Deathmask por el templo de Capricornio antes de subir hasta la casa de los peces dorados.

 

Al poco tiempo retorna Afrodita de su gentil misión.

 

"¿Ya desayunaste?" pregunta Shura al recién llegado. "Preparé algo para Deathmask y para mí, pero creo que me extralimité y ahora hay mucha comida."

 

"Sí, ya desayuné, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento", recapacita un momento, luego dice: "Ya sé, si Deathmask ya no desea más, podemos tomarlo."

 

El dueño del templo hace un ademán con la mano, indicando que tienen su aprobación. El canceriano ni había averiguado si tenía más comida almacenada, pero viendo que Shura se las arregló de forma espléndida en preparar el desayuno, él consideró que tenía la despensa llena. Además tenían invitación a cenar.

 

"Entonces, ¿me prestas unos platos para guardar la comida, Deathmask? Te los regreso sin demora." Asegura el capricorniano.

 

"Toma lo que sea y no te preocupes en la tardanza, ya sé que me los vas a devolver con algún platillo que prepares." asegura el italiano sonriendo y calcula: _Muy bien, más comida preparada_.

 

Cuando tienen todo listo para partir, el español le agradece a Deathmask por toda su hospitalidad y lo envuelve en un cálido abrazo.

 

El italiano se sorprende un poco por tantos abrazos repartidos desde el día anterior, pero no hay queja de su parte, él podría acostumbrarse a eso sin ningún problema.

 

* * *

 

Shura porta la caja de Pandora a su espalda y el ramo de flores entre sus brazos, en verdad estaba inmenso. El santo de Piscis lo ayudaba con el recipiente lleno de comida del desayuno.

 

Al subir por las escalinatas el capricorniano le comenta al sueco que tardó muy poco en entregar los arreglos a los santos de las primeras casas.

 

"Bueno, con los gemelos fue rápido, y en Tauro me recibió una muchacha que me insistió que le dejara el ramo ahí, aunque ella me había dicho que Aldebarán estaba con Mu, como tenía prisa acepté y en Aries le entregué las flores a Kiki, tenía cara de haber despertado hace poco, le pregunté sobre su maestro y no supo decirme si ya estaba levantado. No quise molestar, y luego volví rápido."

 

Después de esa plática arribaron al templo de Leo, por vía cosmo ambos piden la autorización del guardián para cruzar el lugar, la persona que les abre la puerta es el santo de Virgo, los invita a pasar diciendo que Aioria se encuentra junto a su hermano preparando el almuerzo.

 

"Entonces nos apresuramos a pasar" dice un inquieto Shura al encaminarse a la salida, "no queremos molestarlos." Siempre lo pone nervioso el hecho de que Shaka mantenga los ojos cerrados la mayoría del tiempo.

 

"No es molestia. Shura, Afrodita, si desean pueden quedarse a comer" se topan con un Aioros muy feliz que sale de la cocina acarreando viandas hacia la mesa del comedor.

 

El español no deja de sorprenderse del hecho que Aioros haya revivido, y sea tal y como él lo recordaba, la misma sonrisa, el mismo carácter alegre. También se da cuenta que a pesar de tener casi 15 años, porque era la edad cuando él lo hirió de muerte,  que el sagitariano era y sigue siendo uno de los santos dorados más altos. Siempre lo vería más alto, literal y metafóricamente. Inesperadamente le entraron ganas de llorar por el tiempo de vida que le arrebató, por haber abandonado a Aioria a su suerte, por haber traicionado a su Diosa. Aunque la misma Atena los haya perdonado, él todavía no se lo hacía. Esperaba que formando a la nueva generación de santos sea suficiente retribución. Parpadeó rápido y clavó su mirada en el suelo muy avergonzado.

 

"Afrodita, otra vez gracias por las flores que nos obsequiaste. Pero ya veo que tienes a tus favoritos", Aioria de Leo hace su presencia notar, sin embargo su voz no expresa reproche.

 

En un movimiento reflejo el hispano abraza más fuerte el bouquet.

 

"Sí, por eso traemos esto", el sueco eleva a la vista de todos la bandeja con la tortilla de patatas. "Un pequeño obsequio de parte de Shura."

 

"¿Es lo que huele sabroso?" se acerca Shaka a comprobar su suposición.

 

"Sí, eso es", el sueco le entrega la loza al dueño de la casa.

 

"Gracias", el león dorado acepta sorprendido.

 

"Entonces nos retiramos", se apura el español en salir de ahí. "Hasta lue…e… adiós", sale acelerando el paso.

 

"Nos vemos", el de Piscis se despide con un tono dulce, en compensación por el tono brusco de Shura.

 

Afuera lo persigue Afrodita subiendo por las escalinatas un tramo más arriba y le pide al ibérico que debe calmarse, que no debe tomar a pecho las bromas de los demás, que debe confiar más en ellos, que Aioria dijo eso porque se siente a gusto con sus compañeros, que en la opinión del pisciano, el leonino está siendo amistoso. Shura continúa subiendo los escalones hacia Virgo sin parecer escucharlo.

 

Entonces el de Capricornio se detiene de pronto y el sueco lo alcanza.

 

"No es eso, Afrodita", dice el del décimo templo con la mirada baja y continúa: "es que comprendí la razón por la que todos los años estuve evitando a Aioria",  manifiesta el español más agitado.

 

"Siempre pensé que fue porque era el hermano del supuesto _traidor,_ " confiesa el pelinegro, "pero mi error fue juzgarlo por lo que hizo alguien más," y termina de explicar: "mi verdadero motivo fue que yo no quería ver a diario el rostro de Aioros en él, son muy parecidos físicamente y también en su carácter bondadoso y alegre, porque yo siempre dudaría de la validez de mis acciones al  asesinar al santo de Sagitario."

 

Entonces se escucha el grito del guardián de Leo un trecho más abajo: "Esperen, por favor."

 

Aioria se detiene unos escalones antes. Con una mano acariciándose la nuca y la vista al suelo le pide que lo perdone por haberlo incomodado, ya que no fue su intención. Sin embargo para el capricorniano el de Leo no tuvo culpa alguna y así se lo hace saber.

 

Shura lo volvió a ver como el niño de cinco años que alguna vez le pidió disculpas por alguna travesura que le haya jugado en complicidad con Milo, siendo obligados por el arquero dorado a disculparse.

 

El español bajó un escalón para apoyar su mano sobre la rubia cabellera, como cuando eran niños y el pequeño Aioria de cinco años lloraba de vergüenza y tristeza porque había hecho enojar al ibérico y creer perdido su cariño o respeto en su inocente imaginación.

 

El león dorado aprieta los párpados un momento para luego abrirlos y dirigir una mirada húmeda a su frente y ver a Shura sonreírle del mismo modo que él recordaba. Aioria le devuelve la primera sonrisa genuina que ve el pelinegro dedicada a él en mucho tiempo.

 

El español reconoce que Deathmask tuvo razón en asumir que estaba evitando al santo de Leo de algún modo.

 

* * *

 

Afrodita fue recibido a la entrada de su templo por un aprendiz joven, le informó que había ido a entregar un paquete que recibió durante su ausencia. Le agradeció al muchacho y le encargó avisar a sus compañeros, a los que ayudaron al santo dorado más temprano, para que pasaran por su templo al atardecer.

 

Al entrar a la sala, en una mesita le esperaba su envío. En realidad no era un único paquete, eran varios de distintos tamaños y formas dentro de uno más grande que los contenía.

 

Extrañado, comenzó a abrir una caja de las más grandes, al reconocer el contenido dentro del estuche sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

 

De reojo descubrió un sobre y dentro una tarjetita, la nota adjunta decía: Gracias por tu hermoso ramo de flores, Afrodita... Espero que disfrutes este regalo... Con afecto, Saori Kido.

 

* * *

 

La velada en el templo de Afrodita con sus dos mejores amigos fue un éxito. Se pasaron horas recordando las travesuras, las misiones, la noche que simularon ser espectros de Hades, además de las experiencias del día anterior, y compartir las expectativas en sus vidas a partir de mañana. El patriarca les había dicho que tenían dos días libres, pero que los esperaba sin falta y a primera hora del tercero.

 

Horas antes, los santos dorados de Aries y Tauro pasaron por la casa de Piscis para obsequiar  _Gundain_ y _b _rigadeiros__ al dueño de la casa. Afrodita los sirvió de postre en la cena con sus amigos.

 

Afrodita proveyó de buenos vinos a sus invitados durante la cena y después tomaron _ouzo_ , los iba a embriagar para que decidieran quedarse a dormir en su casa y llevar a cabo su plan, el rubio se sirvió solamente dos copas de vino durante toda la noche.

 

La botella de _ouzo_ fue regalo de los gemelos griegos, quienes también visitaron su templo por la tarde, haciendo hincapié en la cita que tenía con ellos para el desayuno.

 

Pensaba conseguir esas fotos a como diera lugar. Se lo debían.

 

* * *

 

Le tomó un par de horas la preparación de su sesión de fotos, ya que era un inexperto en esas artes: entre cargar y colocar adecuadamente entre clics del disparador a sus forzados modelos hasta la pose ideal. Asimismo consumió varios minutos acertando el tono perfecto de base, al aplicar un toque de rubor, además de la crema para labios ya que el sueco no sea atrevió a usar labial. Sin embargo sí utilizó máscara negra para Shura y de la versión trasparente para Deathmask, en pestañas y cejas; el delineador negro para el español y uno marrón para el italiano, fue un experimento maravilloso para Afrodita, y al terminar le fascinó el efecto general. El pisciano lo había conseguido con éxito.

 

Los situó sentados entre cojines blancos en un enorme sillón de mimbre y caña con el fondo del jardín de rosales en su patio interior y entre los brazos les colocó un ramo igual al que les regaló ese mismo día, con la enorme cinta blanca envolviéndolos.

 

Se alegró de haber esperado a tomar esas fotografías, ya que sus amigos se presentaron a la cena con ropas casuales, más formales que la ropa de entrenamiento que vestían por la mañana. El italiano con una camisa blanquísima de corte deportivo arremangada, por fuera de los pantalones y que le favorecía mucho, en conjunto con unos jeans del mismo color. El ibérico optó por una camisa color índigo con cuello y puños blancos, con las mangas igual de enrolladas que el italiano, su estilo lo complementó con unos jeans negros.

 

Los fotografió con flash, sin flash, con lámparas o solamente con la luz artificial del patio, logró captar muchas fotografías sin despertarlos. Pero el santo de Piscis quería además una foto con sus ojos abiertos. Para lograrlo intentó pellizcarlos, darles palmadas en las mejillas, o tirones en las cabelleras, el resultado fueron fotos con las miradas desenfocadas, párpados entornados y labios entreabiertos. En resumen: resultaron ser las mejores imágenes.

 

Se enteró de éste descubrimiento la semana siguiente que acudió al pueblo a revelar el rollo fotográfico.

 

Eran excelentes retratos pero tenía que cuidarse de mostrarlos. Planeó repartir las fotografías o hasta venderlas entre las amazonas, pero no tardo en desechar esa idea.

 

Si algún día ataban cabos sueltos, Shura y Deathmask lo acorralarían hasta hacerlo confesar y le confiscarían todas las fotografías impresas junto a los negativos.

 

Tuvo especial cuidado en quitar toda evidencia de los rostros de sus amigos, se tranquilizó al comprobar que después roncaban a pierna suelta, pero no estaba seguro si alguna vez recordarían el momento cuando los obligó a despertarse a medias.

 

Después de dos semanas sin novedades, Afrodita mira a sus demás compañeros dorados con ojo experto y piensa en invitarlos a cenar algún día.

 

 

 

 

Continuará…

 

* * *

N. de la a.

Me tardé en subir el capítulo porque cada vez que lo revisaba añadía otro párrafo.   (6,200 palabras aprox.)

1) _Caprichornio.-_ Caprichoso + Capricornio

2) _Salute! .-_ ¡Salud!, en italiano.

3) Tortilla de patatas.- El desayuno que preparó Shura no sé si es típico en cualquier parte de España, lo googlee y la comida que describí fue de una que aparecía en los resultados de la búsqueda.

4) _Grazie mille.-_ Muchas gracias, en italiano.

5) Las rosas del ramo de Deathmask son de la variedad Sweet Unique.

6) Las rosas del ramo de Shura son de la variedad Ebb Tide.

7) _Mia dea.-_ Mi diosa, en italiano.

8) _C'è.-_ Ahí está, en italiano.

9) _Gundain.-_ Es un tipo de pastel hecho de granos de cebada y levadura, con tsampa (un tipo de harina), queso fresco, ginseng silvestre y azúcar moreno. Este pastel se sirve a menudo durante el Año Nuevo tibetano.

10) _Brigadeiros.-_ Dulces típicos brasileños que se elaboran con leche condensada, chocolate en polvo, mantequilla y chocolate granulado.

11) _Ouzo.-_ Es un licor anisado de origen griego con fuerte sabor dulce y olor a regaliz. Hecho a base de uvas maduradas y anís. Tiene entre 37° y 50° de alcohol. Es cristalino e incoloro.

 


End file.
